The present invention relates to corona treaters and more specifically to an assembly for positioning the electrode assembly in the corona treater.
In the past, the electrode assembly of a corona treater has been held in position by gravity and/or a biasing spring. When the assembly was moved to a threading position, the biasing spring would be overcome and the electrode assembly would be repositioned to its treating position by the spring and/or gravity. This gravity/spring combination severely limits the positions in which the station may be mounted. For example, stations cannot be located alongside or below the web because the gravity/spring system would not maintain the electrode assembly in the proper position without modifying the assembly which adds to the cost and makes installation more complex.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electrode assembly positioning apparatus that is completely independent of gravity and thus allows installation of the station in any position.